C'mon, it's Christmas!
by Randomblackberry
Summary: Whoever came up with the idea of secret Santa in super smash brothers was going to get it. Seriously, Dark Pit getting Pit, Ganondorf getting Link? This whole thing was totally rigged. What could Dark Pit offer his lighter counterpart but bowls of floor ice cream and empty promises? And no, please don't bring his sort of crush Lucina into this. Please no.


**This was difficult to write. Notes at the bottom.**

Whoever came up with the idea of having secret Santa within Smash Brothers was going to get it.

Since Dark Pit was fairly sure it was Crazy Hand, he went on classic mode 9.0 and beat the hands up until they were black and blue. (In all honesty, they actually didn't change colour, and Dark Pit died a few times, but it was the thought that counted.

After he exited classic mode, aching, but feeling overall much better, he was once again faced with the horrible truth.

The paper Dark Pit held in his hands had been crumpled beyond recognition in the angel's anger, the name of the person he had to give a gift to ripped in two. The name of his counterpart glared up at him, written in sparkly green pen. For Christmas cheer of course. Dark Pit growled, taking great delight in crushing the paper even more between his palms.

He threw it expertly at the bin, taking slight satisfaction in the soft clunk it made as it landed amongst all the other trash.

Dark Pit walked away, intending to go to his room, when he felt breath in his ear, and heard a very familiar, extremely annoying voice.

"Hey Pittoo!"

Dark Pit's fist swung up and he hit the angel square on the nose.

"Oww! What was that for?"

Turning around to face Pit, Dark Pit once again pondered if Pit did this on purpose, or he was just extremely dumb. The latter seemed the most likely.

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped.

Pit's smile faded, and Dark Pit felt momentarily guilty, before remembering that it was the idiot's own fault.

"Sorry..." Pit murmured.

Dark Pit frowned. Now that he thought about it, Pit seemed to be quite down. Still infuriatingly annoying, but he had seemed to be slightly less chirpy since they had received the people they would be secret santyinging.

"What is it?" The dark angel groaned, mentally preparing himself for whatever the angel had to say.

Pit didn't reply, only offered Dark Pit the torn off piece of paper that held the person he was supposed to give a gift to.

Dark Pit studied the cursive, elegant writing, and realised who it was before he read the name.

"Palutena." He said, and then paused.

He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Isn't this a good thing? You got your goddess. You know her better than anyone."

Pit flinched slightly, twisting his fingers together nervously.

"Well yes... But no! How I'm supposed to get a present worthy of Lady Palutena! If she got me, she would give me something amazing! I don't want to disappoint!" Pit looked extremely worried, more than the situation beckoned.

At the back of his mind, Dark Pit wondered whether you could buy floor ice cream in shops.

"So who did you get?" Pit asked miserably, eyes darting around Dark Pit's body, searching for paper.

Instantly switching back on alert, Dark Pit fought to keep his face neutral.

"Does it matter? I threw it in the bin."

Pit gasped loudly and dramatically, making the dark angel cringe.

"Pittoo-"

"Dark Pit." The dark angel in question coughed.

"That's a horrible thing to do! Are you not going to get them a present?"

"I didn't say that." Dark Pit corrected.

Pit's eyes widened. "So you are going to help spread the holiday spirit!"

Cursing softly, Dark Pit pressed his face into his palm.

"Look Pit, maybe, maybe not. It depends if I feel like it." He groaned.

Pit frowned thoughtfully. "Can you at least tell me who you got?"

"Nope."

"But I could help you find a present!"

Dark Pit snorted at the truth to those words. "I doubt it."

"Oh! Is it Lucina? Do you want to get her a specially romantic present?"

The words shocked the dark angel so much that he doubled over, coughing madly, all the while shaking his head.

Pit pouted. "So why won't you tell me?"

"Because you don't need to know!" Dark Pit snapped, surprising Pit in his sudden forcefulness. "Just focus on your present for your goddess!"

Pit's wings comically drooped.

Dark Pit walked away seething.

What was he going to get his light counterpart? As much as he 'hated' Pit, he wasn't evil enough to deny the angel his present.

But what did he have to offer except bowls of floor ice cream and broken promises?

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I mean, what am I supposed to get for Pit! I swear this is rigged..."

Dark Pit was ranting mercilessly on the poor listening ears of his best (and only) friend in the smash mansion, Link. They were in the latter's favourite spot, a hidden place underneath a giant oak, that provided shade in the Summer and warmth in the Winter. Once the dark angel had concluded that they were alone, he had launched into an annoyed ramble, his words making no sense more often than not.

"Hai." Link offered encouragingly.

Which was nice and all, but didn't mean anything.

Finally calming down and deciding to resolve the problem tomorrow, the dark angel turned to Link.

"Who'd you get?"

The Hylian scratched the back of his head awkwardly, letting out a nervous grumble.

"I'm afraid I don't know who 'grr...' is." Dark Pit said sardonically, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Link rested his head against the oak tree, shaking his head with a sigh.

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "Did you get me?"

Link dug into his pocket, retrieving the slip of paper that held the name of who he was going to bestow a gift upon.

Written with sensible, simple cursive, Dark Pit read the name Lucina.

He had to hold down the strange urge to ask Link if he wanted to switch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

It had been two days since he had gotten his Secret Santa note. Christmas was in a week.

To put it simply, he was done for. He had no ideas. His local Tom Nook's was all out of floor ice cream, as was the kitchen's fridge. The only other option was to get him something more meaningful... and well, Dark Pit wasn't the best at that. Still, although he was frustrated, it was quite amusing to see the other smashers struggle so hard to get presents for their person.

Although Dark Pit had guessed it before, he now knew that it was completely rigged. It seemed that everybody was getting people that they clashed with. He had heard that Ganondorf was going to have to get a present for Link, and Mario for Bowser. It made Dark Pit slightly worried however as to who got him. With his luck probably Palutena, who'd put the least possible effort into his present despite her goddess powers.

Speaking of the all powerful goddess, Pit was still openly freaking out about

having to give Palutena a present. Dark Pit didn't think it was that big of a deal, but considering how much he himself was struggling, perhaps Pit's panic was justified.

This was why, on the beautifully freezing morning of the 18th of December, Dark Pit was practically stabbing his cereal with his spoon, not actually eating anything.

"Dark Pit?"

The feminine voice made the dark angel glance up to find himself staring into Lucina's eyes. He was momentarily shocked, but composed himself in record speed.

"Yeah?" He asked casually.

"I heard who you got for secret Santa." Lucina sat next to him, not too close, but not astronomically far apart either.

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. "From who?"

"Link." The Ylissean princess replied calmly.

Dark Pit frowned at that. He never understood how Link always managed to get his points across without being able to speak. It was funny how this thought crossed his mind before the more obvious one, which was calling Link a traitor.

"And?" Dark Pit took a bite of his cereal in an attempt to act more casual, refusing to be intimidated by the way she was staring at him.

"I was wondering if you needed any help." Lucina said smoothly.

Dark Pit very nearly spat his breakfast over her. Real smooth there Dark Pit, real smooth.

"Um... Come again?"

"I know your brother quite well. We're actually quite good friends. I was wondering if you needed any help. We could go out to the shopping mall to look for things. And besides, I haven't gotten to talk to you much."

Dark Pit mulled over his response, and then sighed. As much as he had come to admire the simplistic ways of Lucina, this seemed almost too simplistic, and far too forward. Almost like a date. Plus he didn't want to have to leave the mansion. His wings would freeze and that, he knew from gruelling personal experience, would be very bad.

The thing at the forefront of his mind however, was how he didn't want to have to end up accepting help from anyone. He was an angel, he shouldn't need help to buy a stupid fellow angel a present.

"Sorry. I'm busy." He lied, hiding a wince at Lucina's hurt face.

"Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Busy all week." Dark Pit mumbled dismissively. "Besides, I've already gotten Pit-stain's stupid present."

Lucina's face changed to one of surprise. "You have? That was quick."

Dark Pit lifted himself from his chair, leaving his breakfast abandoned..

"I like to get things done early," He said icily. "I suggest you do too."

Lucina tilted her head in confusion.

"Please. I know you only asked me because you need to get a present for somebody and everyone else is already out and you don't want to go alone." Dark Pit snapped, surprisingly himself with his own words.

Lucina shook her head violently, seeming shocked by the accusation.

"That's not true!"

Dark Pit sighed, and looked Lucina right in the eye.

"You're lying."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

After the disastrous conversation with Lucina, Dark Pit had gone and huddled in his room for the rest of the morning. Almost everyone else was out Christmas shopping. Pfft, even Lucina had managed to hitch a ride with Pit. Good for her, as they were apparently such amazing friends.

As morning slipped into afternoon, his secret Santa dilemma came back to haunt him, and he was once again taking over by a feeling of helplessness and panic. He moved down to the empty common area, scoffing at the cheesy decorations, and once again reflecting on how totally desolate the whole place felt. He was practically having a staring contest with a nine foot tall Christmas tree.

After a few aching minutes of doing nothing, Dark Pit glanced out of the window. He saw his brother, clothed in a ridiculously furry coat, mittens placed awkwardly over his wings. A Santa hat was perched precariously on his head, and he was laughing as the snow twirled down like paper. Beside him was Lucina, who was also dressed warmly, nodding along to whatever the angel was saying. They were heading back to the mansion, probably back to the very room he was sitting in. The dark angel felt a stab of loneliness pierce him in the chest.

Dark Pit gritted his teeth.

And went back to classic mode 9.0.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Of course the source of his problems, happy go lucky Pit, was the first to notice his strange behaviour. Dark Pit had always trained hard, often being one of the first to reach the training arena, and often one of the last to leave. But he seemed to have been training even harder these days. And although the two angels used to have sparring matches together, Dark Pit seemed to avoid Pit now.

So the angel confronted his brother about it during a training session. Probably a bad decision, and one that would possibly finish with him being punched in the face, but a decision none the less.

"Pittoo? Are you alright?"

Pit had a concerned expression on his face. He was right behind Dark Pit, something he seemed to have forgotten set his twin on edge.

Turning around from where he was brutally murdering the poor sandbag, Dark Pit considered his answers to the loaded question.

He settled for a nice, neutral, 'I'm fine.'

Of course, that wasn't enough to satisfy Pit. The angel was surprisingly observant for an idiot.

"You've been acting strange recently. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pit-stain. Why are you asking?"

Clearly his twin didn't understand the concept of rhetorical questions.

"I don't know, you've been acting sort of strange..."

Dark Pit aimed a particularly strong kick towards the sandbag, nearly knocking it off of its metal chain. Pit's eyes widened at the sudden violence.

"None of your business." Dark Pit scowled, waiting for the bag to settle before attacking it again.

"But... Pittoo! I'm your brother!"

"And?"

Pit pouted, blue eyes big and pleading. "Brothers stick together. I think. I read that in a book somewhere,"

That statement was enough to make Dark Pit pause.

"You can't read."

"Lady Palutena read it to me."

Dark Pit got the strange image of Palutena reading a story to Pit. Too weird.

"What was it? A bedtime story?" He snorted.

"Yup."

Dark Pit blinked. "Oh."

Pit flexed his fingers awkwardly, bouncing on his heels.

"I was talking with Lucina. She said you didn't want to go out with her."

Dark Pit violently coughed, placing his hand over his mouth to stifle any further sound escaping from his mouth. In that context... That sounded weird as hell.

"With that exact wording?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Pit tilted his head to one side, thinking. "I believe she said something about you not wanting to go and buy presents with her. I can't remember exactly what she said."

Dark Pit relaxed slightly, relieved. "Yeah, I had all my presents already."

A lie, that despite his dimness, Pit would easily see through.

"But... You haven't been outside the mansion at all this past week! How could you have gotten everything?"

The dark angel shrugged, trying to appear relaxed. "I'm well prepared. Unlike some people I know." He smirked, and then attempted to shift the topic of conversation away from him. "Tell me, got a present for your goddess yet?"

It was amusing how those simple words could change Pit's expression so quickly from one of confusion to one of absolute horror.

"N-no.. But. I'm sure I'll find something worthy of her! There must be something she needs!"

Dark Pit shook his head, feeling a twinge of pity for the angel. This level of devotion meant that Pit was having great difficulty. He himself was glad that he didn't have the same loyalty to any God or goddess.

"She's your goddess Pit. You should know her better than anyone else. You shouldn't need to ask for anybody's help." He said simply. "Let alone mine."

"Who did you get then that was so easy to get a present for?" Pit whined.

Not this again.

"None of your business." Dark Pit repeated.

"But I want to know!"

The dark angel gave the bag one last violent kick, and walked away without giving Pit another word.

At the back of his mind he wondered whether he should have asked what Pit wanted for Christmas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Apologies if I'm wrong, but you don't appear to be busy."

Dark Pit glanced upwards, and found himself once again staring at Lucina.

"Well, I am." He lied.

Lucina frowned, then pulled up a chair beside him, the sudden action surprising the angel.

"Pit says that you haven't been going out at all."

It all came back down to his lighter counterpart in the end didn't it? All of his problems revolved around him. Screw it, even his admittedly meaningless existence was because of Pit. Dark Pit was still unsure whether to be grateful about that or not.

"Pit's wrong."

Lucina raised an eyebrow, the challenging action making Dark Pit copy the movement.

"Really?" She asked accusingly. "Because he spends an awful lot of time spying on you."

Ignoring how weird and freaking creepy the idea of Pit spying on him was, Dark Pit didn't falter.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something, princess?" He snarked.

At the formal title, Lucina's jaw clenched slightly and her expression hardened.

"I'm accusing you of lying." She said slowly.

That one deserved a laugh. So Dark Pit did. A slow mocking chuckle that made Lucina's eyes momentarily blaze with fury.

"Apologies. Just that's a really sweet answer. I'm lying. So what?" Dark Pit relaxed against his chair, the cruel words coming from him putting him at ease somehow.

"So you admit it. You are lying to me."

Well there was no hiding it now.

"Sure I am. Whatcha going to do about it?"

Lucina lifted herself from the chair gracefully, her gaze boring holes into Dark Pit's face.

"I thought you were different. I met you, and you didn't seem so bad. You seemed like Pit, except more serious, with a more sarcastic sense of humour. I didn't think you were 'dark' like your name suggested. It seems I was wrong." Lucina looked away, her voice trembling slightly. "I should have gone ahead and judged you by your name like all the others."

Dark Pit got up from his chair as well. He looked at Lucina. And nodded.

"You really should have."

And he really had to stop opening his mouth.

-/-/-/-/-/

After disastrous conversation with Lucina #2, or perhaps disastrous conversation with Lucina, The Sequel, Dark Pit was about ready to throw himself out the top floor window.

Christmas wasn't supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be a time of joy and cheer, not a time that made the dark angel want to bang his head off a brick wall. He didn't have a present for Pit, Christmas was just around the corner, and his disagreement with Lucina must have spread because people were giving him even more disapproving looks than usual.

So Dark Pit confronted his Hylian friend about what the hell was going on, and why the atmosphere was so tense. Of course Link probably wasn't the best choice. After all, he had absolutely no idea what he was trying to sayer him. Still, it was either him or Pit.

"Is Christmas always like this here?" He asked.

To his surprise, Link seemed unsure of how to answer. He shrugged.

"What does that mean? Sometimes?"

Another shrug. Sometimes Link wasn't helpful at all. Deeming that line of questioning useless, Dark Pit shifted the topic.

"You got your present for Lucina?"

That... That wasn't going to be the topic he was going to change to, but the words had sort of come out... Well now he looked needy, and all up and wanting to know about what Link got the girl he had been arguing with.

Link let out a sigh, shaking his head. He pointed at Dark Pit, and the dark angel knew he was asking about Pit.

"Nope. Ugh. There's only three days until Christmas!"

"Hyyyyh." Link sighed sympathetically.

It was strange, but surprisingly satisfying to know that somebody else was having the same problem as you.

"Have you gone out to the mall yet?" Dark Pit asked gloomily.

Link nodded, and made a z shape with his hands.

"Oh. You went with your princess." That came out saltier than intended.

Link nodded again, before making the same sign and pointing to Dark Pit.

"My princess? Our world doesn't have a princess. Unless you count Palutena. And she's been kidnapped before so I guess she fits the job description." He snarked in response..

Link shook his head furiously, halting Dark Pit in the middle of his response . He made an L sign with his thumb and index finger.

Oh no. Oh hell no.

Once again Dark Pit coughed unceremoniously, pausing to glare at the Hylian. He attempted to recompose himself... But was probably still looking like an idiot.

"Lucina? What about her?"

Gestures and sounds followed. Link was grinning, damnit!

"No we didn't go to the mall! I mean she offered... But I refused. I didn't want her help." Dark Pit's voice trailed off as he realised his mistake.

Link's grin faltered, and sadness shone in his blue orbs.

"Hai." He offered depressingly.

Dark Pit nodded in agreement.

"Yep. I messed up."

-/-/-/-/-/

Going up to somebody and asking about that 'date' you rejected like five days ago, probably only succeeded in making you look needy and desperate, and Dark Pit was neither. Okay maybe he was the latter. And perhaps the former if we want to get technical about things. But his situation still didn't constitute this mess he was currently walking into.

"Princess."

They were at the breakfast table again. As both were early risers they tended to be down at the same time. In earlier times they had had strangely polite conversations. In the past few days they had awkwardly avoided each other.

Calling her a title she hated probably wasn't the best way to start the conversation, but Dark Pit wasn't one for politeness.

Lucina turned, her hair becoming a blue curtain over her eyes.

"Pittoo." She addressed coldly.

Dark Pit resisted a wince at the nickname. "Dark Pit, please."

Lucina smiled, but it seemed fake. "Dark Pit for you, Lucina for me. What is it?"

"First of all. I'd like to. " swallow. "Apologise."

To his surprise, Lucina's expression turned to one of confusion.

"Apologise?"

Oh gods, did he really have to explain what for?

"For um. Lying." Dark Pit said, in what he hoped was a casual manner. "And being um. Rude."

He sounded like the biggest idiot in the heavens.

Luckily, Lucina just nodded. "Apology accepted."

Dark Pit faltered. And then he realised he hadn't planned this far ahead.

"I'm actually not busy this week." His fingers drummed an irregular beat against the table, betraying his relaxed tone.

A small genuine smile appeared on Lucina's face.

"Dark Pit... Are you trying to ask me something?"

"You may take it anyway you wish." He replied.

Once again, Lucina slid into the chair next to him.

"Are you accepting my offer then?"

Dark Pit allowed a small smile to blossom across his face..

"Sure."

-/-/-/-/-/

"You're going out with Lucina?"

Sighing at Pit's voice, Dark Pit pulled his coat tighter around himself.

"I'm not going out with her you idiot. She just needed help getting some of her presents.."

Even though he had no idea who Lucina had gotten for the secret Santa, now that he bothered to think about it.

"Oh. I guess she didn't find what she wanted that time when we shopped together." Pit mused.

Dark Pit smirked. "Guess so."

Pit paused, as if in deep thought, before whipping a hat out of nowhere. It was, of course, a Santa hat.

"Pit-stain." Dark Pit began.

With lightening speed, (honestly when had Pit gotten that fast?) the hat was plopped firmly on top of his head. It instantly drooped sideways, adding to its ridiculousness. The dark angel scowled, snatching the hat off of him and shoving it back at Pit.

The angel had clearly been expecting that reaction, as he caught the hat expertly. And then shoved it back on.

"Pit." Dark Pit exasperated, flinging the thing off of his head and out of either angel's reach.

His light counterpart sighed. "It's Christmas Pittoo."

As if that hadn't been drilled into him enough.

"I know it's Christmas. And I'm going out and celebrating the stupid holiday."

The dark angel attempted to storm past Pit, but the angel's surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What?"

"Look. Pittoo. My friends and I, we're going out to have a snowball fight tonight. If you could come along, that would be great."

Dark Pit shrugged off Pit's hand, ignoring his hopefully eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not bothered with things like that."

And then he walked away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Luckily Lucina wasn't a crazy shopper. She thought before she bought, examining each item maybe a little too carefully. Unfortunately, she did show the items to Dark Pit, asking for his opinion on each one. His non existent shopping knowledge didn't help them out there.

As the clock ticked one, the two of them collapsed in the food court, picking over chips and coke. A Christmas song played in the background, a tune that Dark Pit had heard all too much in the past few days.

The whole place was stupidly decorated. Silver tinsel hung from the ceiling, and a giant Christmas tree held centre stage, adorned with red lights.

"So... Dark Pit?"

Dark Pit jerked his head up at Lucina's voice.

"Um yeah?"

"Got any ideas?" Lucina asked.

Dark Pit frowned. "I thought that was your job!"

Lucina chuckled slightly.

"But do you know what you want to get him? A vague idea?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. He didn't want to get him anything. But he had to, unless he wanted to be called the ultimate Christmas grinch for the rest of his life.

"I don't know. Food I guess? He likes cookies."

Lucina nodded intently, looking so engrossed that Dark Pit half expected her to whip out a notebook and start writing notes.

"Yeah. That could work. Still, a bit of a meaningless present isn't it?"

Dark Pit felt his throat go dry.

"Well... He likes them. So." He murmured.

Lucina nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. So I mean you can give that to him and all. But Dark Pit. Pit loves you a lot as your brother. I'm sure he'd appreciate if you'd well... Do something with him." She said, choosing her words carefully.

Dark Pit bit on his nails.

They exchanged no more words until they left the food court.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dark Pit stashed the cookies he had gotten for Pit away, and then pondered Lucina's words. How could he just go and do something with him? Was it really that simple? Pit's words echoed in his head.

 _My friends and I, we're going out to have a snowball fight. If you could come along, that would be great._

Dark Pit bit his lip.

And waited.

As the clock struck seven, Dark Pit heard the sounds of people outside. He glanced outside the window. Sure enough Pit and a lot of other smashers were out there, moulding white snow into snowballs.

Dark Pit waited a little longer. Then he pulled on his coat, and made his way outside, cursing himself the whole way.

He was going to regret this.

"Hey Pittoo!"

Pit's eyes zeroed in on him as soon as he approached.

"Pittoo! You came!" Pit grinned widely. "What made you change your mind?"

Dark Pit glanced behind him, and saw Lucina carefully moulding a snowball. He caught her eye. She smiled, and Dark Pit returned it, before looking back at Pit.

"Merry Christmas."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

On Christmas morning, Dark Pit didn't jump out of bed. He rose slowly, dressed normally, took his time like it was any other day that was not Christmas. In truth, it was cowardice. He didn't want to go down into the common area, which was alive with sounds of joy and gift giving. Sighing softly, Dark Pit made his way downstairs, entering the common room with caution.

The place was packed, every single smasher, and several assist trophies were crammed into the normally spacious enough room. Nobody seemed to really mind the lack of space however. Even the baddies seemed to be struggling to keep their normal angry expressions off of their faces. Dark Pit pushed through the crowd, cursing his wings for jutting out so awkwardly to the sides. He spotted Link with Zelda, and the former Hylian waved happily, whilst the latter gave him a polite nod.

Lucina was in a corner with the Robins, and her ancestor, Marth. She wasn't looking at him, engrossed in a story Marth was telling in Japanese.

Sighing, Dark Pit made his way over to where Pit was bouncing around next to his goddess. The angel looked like the definition of happiness. He was wearing a lopsided Santa hat, and tinsel sparkled from where it was draped around his snowy white wings.

Pit grinned.

"Merry Christmas!"

Dark Pit nodded awkwardly, mouth not exactly forming a smile. "Uh, yeah."

Palutena smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad that you could make it, Pittoo."

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes. Although he had started to let Pit get away with calling him that, he wasn't so sure about his goddess.

Seeing his expression, Palutena giggled, only annoying him further.

"Anyways." She continued. "We are supposed to put our presents for secret Santa anonymously underneath the tree now."

Dark Pit glanced towards the tree, where people were putting their presents down. Sighing, he placed the present down with the others when Pit wasn't looking, and then waited for the opening to begin.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Thanks Pittoo! These are my favourite kind!"

Arms threw themselves around Dark Pit, squeezing his waist. He was too surprised to throw them off, so instead just froze comically.

Getting back to his sense, he denied Pit's claim.

"I didn't give you those." He lied.

Pit shook his head, his grin seeming to have grown even wider.

"You're the only person I know who wouldn't bother wrapping their presents!" He accused,

Ouch. Well he had Dark Pit there.

The dark angel waited for commotion around the tree to fade, before walking over and looking underneath it.

He found the present with his name on it, scrutinising it carelessly. He truly didn't care about who it was from...

Dark Pit examined the writing again. It seemed familiar somehow. He recalled back to when he had seen Lucina's name written on Link's slip of paper for secret Santa. The writing was exactly the same.

Could it just be coincidence? Or was Lucina truly his secret Santa?

As Dark Pit was about to rip into the present and discover the truth, a familiar voice interrupted him.

"I-It's from me."

He glanced upwards, something he seemed to do a lot around Lucina, and a small smile etched itself on his face.

"I don't think you're supposed to say who you are when you give it. Kind of defies the secret part of it."

Lucina chuckled slightly.

"I think you had that one already figured out."

Dark Pit nodded in response weighing the present in his hand.

"Thanks for this. I mean, I haven't opened it yet..." He trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"I understand." Pause. "I don't think I've ever heard you thank somebody before."

Dark Pit smirked. "Don't get used to it."

Lucina smiled again, and a strange silence settled over them.

A bit of green lurked at the corner of his vision.

Confused, Dark Pit glanced upwards.

Link, the sneaky little guy, was holding some mistletoe innocently over the two of them.

Lucina went bright pink, her blue eyes wide with shock. Dark Pit embarrassingly enough, lost his cool.

Link just grinned.

"Um..."

"Do we..."

"Yeah..."

"I guess..."

"Well..."

" _Screw you,_ Link."

They were starting to attract attention now, people investigating the commotion. There was a collective gasp as the smashers spied the mistletoe.

Dark Pit could feel his heart thumping madly, his voice failing him. He closed his eyes, shutting out the noise.

He leaned in.

 _Merry Christmas, Lucina._

 **A/N: Link is da best wingman.**

 **I suck really bad at writing Christmasy stuff and 5000 words was kind of difficult for me. I had some serious characterisation problems with... Well everyone, and the dialogue came out all weird and stodgy. Still, at least I got it out. And yeah I know it never says what people got for other people. I got stuck. And Dark Pit's present for Pit was him going out and surprising him by playing with him. The cookies was just a need for something physical. Anyway good luck to my fellow competitors and thanks to frenchmariobros for hosting this.**

 **Merry Christmas (Or whatever holiday you celebrate) everyone!**


End file.
